Neko ni Naritai
Neko ni Naritai (猫になりたい) is a coupling song from IZ*ONE’s single, Suki to Iwasetai Type B. It is also adapted to a Korean version by Kim Min-ju in IZ*ONE's 2nd mini-album, HEART*IZ. Featured Members * * * * * Lyrics Original ver. Rōmaji= Neko no you ni ikitai, ooh Mawari no me nanka ki ni sezu ni Suki na you ni ikitai Wagamama ni Shibararetakunai no yo I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat Norway-no sofa Itsumo no hinata Akubi hitotsu shite Mata nemutaku natta Fui ni kare ga semotare kara Sakasama de korogatte kuru kara Jama suru na to Ashi de kettara oobaa ni kokete itta Kirai janai kedo Sonna kibun ni narenai tte koto Asobitai toki wa watashi kara sasou shi Uchi no neko doko ka na? Ooh Beddo no shita ni de mo iru no ka na Dare ni mo natsuka nai My pace-su Onaka suite kuru made She wants to be alone You know? All right, ooh You know? All right, oh You know? All right, hey Am I selfish? Am I selfish? I know, all right, ooh I know, all right, oh I know, all right, hey Are you selfish? Are you selfish? I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat Nokotte iru miruku Mimuki sae shinai Ima wa surippa to Asonde itai no ne Ichibiyou mae to ichibiyougo ja Me no iro mo memagurushiku kawaru Yousuru ni Nan wo kangaete iru no ka wakaranai yo Souiu yatsu da to Akiretekuretara raku tte koto Kitaisasenakya rakutan wo suru koto mo nai Inu yori mo neko ga ii, ooh Kikiwake ii nante tsumaranai Shigeki ga tarinai to Akite kuru Motto dokidoki shitai no She’s hard to handle Ah Sukoshi dake hira ita doa kara dete iku Kanojo no jiyuusa wo Itsu datte ura ya ma shikute mane shitaku naru Neko no you ni ikitai, ooh Mawari no me nanka ki ni sezu ni Suki na you ni ikitai Wagamama ni Shibararetakunai no yo I wanna be a cat Uchi no neko doko ka na? Ooh Beddo no shita ni de mo iru no ka na Dare ni mo natsuka nai My pace-su Onaka suite kuru made She wants to be alone You know? All right, ooh You know? All right, oh You know? All right, hey Am I selfish? Am I selfish? I know, all right, ooh I know, all right, oh I know, all right, hey Are you selfish? Are you selfish? |-| Kanji= 猫のように生きたい　Uh～ まわりの目なんか気にせずに 好きなように生きたい わがままに 縛られたくないのよ I wanna be a cat ノルウェーのソファー いつもの日向 欠伸(あくび)ひとつして また眠たくなった ふいに彼が背もたれから 逆さまで転がって来るから 邪魔するなと 足で蹴ったら　オーバーにコケて行った 嫌いじゃないけど そんな気分になれないってこと 遊びたい時は私から誘うし うちの猫　どこかな？　Uh～ ベッドの下にでもいるのかな 誰にも懐(なつ)かない マイペース お腹空いて来るまで… She wants to be alone You know？ All right？ Uh You know？ All right？ Oh You know？ All right？ Hey Am I selfish？ Am I selfish？ I know All right？ Uh I know All right？ Oh I know All right？ Hey Are you selfish？ Are You selfish？ 残っているミルク 見向きさえしない 今はスリッパと 遊んでいたいのね 1秒前と1秒後じゃ 瞳(め)の色もめまぐるしく変わる 要するに 何を考えているのかわからないよ そういう奴だと 呆れてくれたら楽ってこと 期待させなきゃ　落胆をすることもない 犬よりも猫がいい　Uh～ 聞き分けいいなんて　つまらない 刺激が足りないと 飽きて来る もっとドキドキしたいの She’s hard to handle AH- 少しだけ開(ひら)いたドアから出て行く 彼女の自由さを いつだって羨(うらや)ましくて真似したくなる 猫のように生きたい　Uh～ まわりの目なんか気にせずに 好きなように生きたい わがままに 縛られたくないのよ I wanna be a cat うちの猫　どこかな？　Uh～ ベッドの下にでもいるのかな 誰にも懐(なつ)かない マイペース お腹空いて来るまで… She wants to be alone You know？ All right？ Uh You know？ All right？ Oh You know？ All right？ Hey Am I selfish？ Am I selfish？ I know All right？ Uh I know All right？ Oh I know All right？ Hey Are you selfish？ Are you selfish？ |-| English= Korean ver. Rōmaji= Nan jigeum idaeroga joha Woo Changbakkui siseon ttawin piryo eopsjanha I sungan naega wonhaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae Nae ane nareul deo algo sipeo I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat Aneukhan sopa wiro Ssodajineun achim haessari Pogeunhan ibul sogeul Gyesok dwinggureuge hae Janjanhi heureuneun neugeushan i sigan Sogeseo naneun maeil saeroun kkumeul kkwo Cheoncheonhi heureuneun yeoyuroun ilsang Jigeum i sigani nan joha Jinagan i siganeun Du beon dasi doraoji anha Amudo singyeong sseuji ma I sungan ojik neoegeman Nan jigeum idaeroga joha Woo Changbakkui siseon ttawin piryo eopsjanha I sungan naega wonhaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae Nae ane nareul deo algo sipeo I wanna be a cat You know alright Woo You know alright Oh You know alright Hey About yourself About yourself I know alright Woo I know alright Oh I know alright Hey About myself About myself I wanna be a cat I wanna be a cat Heundeullineun keoteun gibun joheun barami Naege soksagideut nareul ganjireophyeo wa Eodirodeun joha eonjerado joha Jeo sallangineun barami nal bureuneun geol Jom deo georeullae nawa hamkke hallae Baram sogeul hamkke georeo bollae Gibun joheun baram Cheoncheonhi heureuneun jigeum geurigo neo Amureon geokjeonghaji ma Chungbunhae geugeomyeon doen geoya Nan jigeum idaeroga joha Woo Changbakkui siseon ttawin piryo eopsjanha I sungan naega wonhaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae Nae ane nareul deo algo sipeo I wanna know more Ah josimseureopge yeollin Munteum sok geu sairo Nareul bichuneun jageun bich Han georeum georeum ttara georeo Gakkai isseo neol mideobwa Nan eotteon ne moseupdo joha Woo Changbakkui siseonbodan nega sojunghae Geu mueosboda jungyohan geon baro neonikka Geujeo nega wonhaneun daero I wanna be a cat Nan jigeum idaeroga joha Woo Changbakkui siseon ttawin piryo eopsjanha I sungan naega wonhaneun geol jom deo kkumkkullae Nae ane nareul deo algo sipeo I wanna know more You know alright Woo You know alright Oh You know alright Hey About yourself About yourself I know alright Woo I know alright Oh I know alright Hey About myself About myself |-| Kanji= |-| English= Category:Songs Category:IZ*ONE Category:IZ*ONE Discography Category:Suki to Iwasetai Category:HEART*IZ